


Oriana's Toast

by beckythewackyducky



Category: Eberron, Eberron Renewed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckythewackyducky/pseuds/beckythewackyducky
Summary: Vor and Oriana meet up 5 years after the quori were defeated.
Relationships: Vor/Oriana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Oriana's Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eberron Renewed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632188) by Eric Strimple. 



Vor sets down his pen as the door to his office closes. A cool breeze comes in through the window. It’s not exactly refreshing, but it clears the room of the overbearing cologne from his latest visitor. He stacks his notes and places them in a drawer, locking it. It’s late and the work isn’t urgent. It’s been five years since the quori’s failed attempt at taking over Eberron and things have mostly returned to normal. Buildings have been rebuilt, trade has been reestablished, and the nobility is as privileged as ever. He stands up, sighs, and moves to turn off his desk lamp when he sees movement in the shadows.  
“Hello,” Oriana says, stepping into the light.  
Vor’s shoulders relax, recognizing the voice, and the woman.  
“I thought maybe we could have dinner tonight; I leave again tomorrow,” she says. “I probably won’t be back for at least a month.”  
Vor’s tired face eases into a slight smile, ”We can pick up some food on the way to my place; I don’t have much besides bread.”  
Oriana grins at this, knowing at least this much hasn’t changed. ”Sounds great. I’ll meet you there. I need to drop off some documents from my last assignment. Shouldn’t take longer than a few minutes.”  
Vor nods at this as Oriana slips out of the room. Finally turning off his desk lamp, he leaves and locks his office, heading out to retrieve food before finally being able to head home.   
Arriving at the Whispering Raven Tavern, he orders two of his usual, one with no spice for himself, and one with extra for his guest. The wait wasn’t long, but he still wasn’t surprised when Oriana arrived at his house first. She was pouring wine when he walked in to set the food on the table.  
“So how are your brothers doing?” Vor asks.  
“Their internships within Paulo’s household are going well. They might actually be able to live fairly normal lives after all of this,” she replies with a slight snicker.   
Oriana then dives into her food, eating quickly and finishing in half the time as Vor. This habit is one she doubts she will ever outgrow. It was essential while living on the streets and is still useful on missions. Vor is saved from making conversation, which neither of them are very fond of doing anyways.  
Afterwards, they clean the dishes in companionable silence, both lost in the thoughts of the pasts and dreams of the future. This includes the very near future, which brings a slight blush to their faces. Setting the last dish on the drying-rack, Oriana wipes her hands on a towel and then beckons Vor, leading the way to his bedroom.

\--------------------

The next morning Vor wakes up a few minutes later than usual due to Oriana interrupting his normal routine. He hears humming coming from the kitchen and quickly runs through his morning ablutions and dresses for the day. When he finally walks into the kitchen, Oriana nods at the counter where a plain piece of toast lies on a plate, then continues to spread jam on her own. She knows that if she wants anything on her toast she needs to bring it herself, which means she quite frequently travels with a jar of jam. They enjoy their toast in the morning light filtering in through the windows. Vor knows better than to ask Oriana about her next assignment, and Oriana holds firm to the belief that anything Vor can tell her about his work is the definition of boring.   
Rinsing her plate once she is done, Oriana clasps Vor’s hand and says, “I’ll come see you when I’m back.”  
“Be safe,” he replies as she lets go to leave. He knows that is near impossible with the Pact she holds, but still wishes for it more strongly than anything else he has ever wished for.


End file.
